In recent years, a technique has been widely developed for achieving an additional function in a household electrical appliance (hereinafter, referred to as “household appliance”) by controlling the household appliance by a control device such as a server. For example, according to a technique in Patent Literature 1, a message to a user is transmitted, as a message from a household appliance, to a server (hereinafter, referred to as “family message board server”) which provides a communication service in which messages written by members are displayed on a time-series basis. Thus, artificial communications between a user and the household appliance are achieved in the communication service as an additional function of the household appliance. Besides that, developments are proceeding in techniques such as a technique in which a household appliance is caused to output audio and a technique in which an operation instruction is transmitted to a household appliance via a control device from a mobile terminal such as a smart phone so that a user remotely controls the household appliance.